


Going Going Gone

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hiatus fic, M/M, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Malec AU, Save Shadowhunters, Sexual Tension, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Season 3, charity auction, sh fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec's mother forces him to take part in a charity auction as an eligible bachelorAlec would rather die.





	1. Chapter 1

"Going once.... Going twice ... For a record fifteen THOUSAND dollars.... SOLD!!"

Alec exhaled backstage. His palms were sweaty. His mother was fussing with his bow tie 

"... Really should be tied properly. There. Don't you look handsome." Maryse beamed

Alec cringed "Mom. I really don't think I can-"

"Nonsense!" His mother cut across. "Jace has a broken leg and he can hardly hobble around the stage. Besides, no rich woman would want him if he's not one hundred percent up to the job.'

"And remind me exactly what the 'job' is. You know I'm not gonna do anything..."

"Alec!" His mother slapped his arm "what do you take us for! We're a pediatric hospital holding a fundraising gala. It's nothing seedy! We just want a few handsome gentlemen to wine and dine the highest bidder. Flirt a little..."

Alec rolled his eyes then rubbed them. He didn't do well in these situations.

His mother left him then to welcome the record breaker back behind the curtain.

"Magnus Bane... This is Alec Lightwood. My eldest." 

Alec looked up and blinked rapidly. The most beautiful man he'd ever seen was smiling at him.  
He could understand why someone had just parted with fifteen thousand dollars to be with him for the night. Alec wished he was the winner.

"Nice to meet you, Alec." Magnus held out his hand and Alec managed to pull himself away from Magnus' eyes to shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Alec." He said and then realised Magnus had already said his name "sorry, I...I...forgive me I'm a little nervous."

Magnus smiled warmly at him "Don't worry it doesn't last long out there, you'll be great."

Alec laughed sadly "yeah, maybe if I looked like you." He flushed a little and to his surprise so did Magnus. He looked at his shoes  before back to Alec.

"Trust me." Magnus said "you really have nothing to worry about. You're gonna get snapped up in no time."

Alec rolled back on his heels a few times. He'd never been this nervous and self conscious in his life.

"I wasnt supposed to be here. My brother had a sporting accident. I'm starting to wonder if he did it on purpose to get out of this auction." Alec explained to take his mind off that he was only two men away from taking the stage.

"Well lucky for the ladies out there." Magnus smirked "I have a feeling you're going to smash my 15k"

Alec shook his head. "This is my absolute nightmare. An audience, spotlight. Women."

Magnus inclined his head a little and looked curious, he stared at Alec for a moment and looked pensive, the thin line of glitter under his eyes glistened.

"Who bought you then?" Alec asked nervously "was she under sixty?"

Magnus laughed then cringed "actually. My ex girlfriend bought me so that's not awkward at all."

Alec widened his eyes "Wow. She spent fifteen thousand on an ex? Sounds like she has separation issues, that or else you're just really good in bed."

He flushed again. What the hell was he doing? He was rambling. 

"I've had no complaints." Magnus smiled "are you interested in a bid... I'm sure your Mother being the head of pediatrics at the hospital can pull a few strings and open up the bidding again."

Alec bit his lip. He wasn't sure if this Magnus was flirting with him or just being a joker.

"If I had a spare sixteen thousand dollars...who knows. I'm all about charity work."

"Oh so I'm a charity case? You wound me, Alexander." Magnus teased 

"Not at all." Alec played along "if you're a charity case then there's no word for that I am."

"If you're charity then I need to volunteer more." Magnus said instantly and then they both blushed and looked away.

"Alec you're up after Mr Garroway!" Alec's mother called waving her clipboard at him.

"I uh..." Alec stammered 

Magnus nodded "Right... You better go join the party. I on the other hand have somewhere to be so..."

Alec froze as Magnus leaned in and placed his hands on his chest. He then proceeded to undo Alec's bow tie and let it hang open, he opened his top two buttons and then smoothed his crisp white shirt down. 

"...that's much better; and Alexander, Relax."

Magnus brushed his chin gently and Alec found a thrill of butterflies through his body. 

"I'll uh, see you around, maybe?" Alec said 

"I'd guess so." Magnus smiled

 

In the five minutes since Magnus had left him Alec had begun to panic. Did he look better with his bow tie casually untied? Oh god.

He heard his name and then applause.  
Feigning confidence he strode out with a huge smile on his face and embraced the hostess who asked him a few questions.

"Alec Lightwood! Tell me what do you do for a living?" 

"I'm a cardiologist at st Ithurial's" Alec said, he tried to relax his hands out of fists.

"Did you hear that ladies? He's good with matters of the heart!" The hostess said with laugh and the crowd whooped from their tables 

"And you're single... Are you looking for love tonight?" 

Alec wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Yes, single. I guess you never know when the right person comes along. Maybe tonight."

"Oh he's darling!" The hostess said excitedly "let's open up the bidding! Can I get $1,000?"

Alec wanted to close his eyes but managed to smile his was through it politely.

"That's $10,000 to the lady at table thirteen." The hostess said excitedly a few minutes later. Alec saw the lady give him a happy wave. She looked like she was seventy.

"Do I hear $10,500?" The hostess said

"$11,000!" Called a young woman waving her paddle, Alec was shocked to see it was his mother's protégé, Lydia Branwell. He was almost relieved until he remembered how much his mother had begged him to take her out for a date, he had reminded her he was in fact gay but Maryse had just smiled and reminded him what a skilled Pediatric surgeon Lydia was as if that cancelled her being a woman out.

"$12,000!" The old lady at table thirteen yelled

$13,000!" Lydia said standing up with her paddle, her golden sequence dress danced beautifully in the lights.

The hostess was beside herself with excitement 

"This has certainly taken a turn!" She said practically waving her golden gavel in the air. "Alec Lightwood. For thirteen thousand dollars towards the new pediatric centre... Going once... Going tw-"

"Sixteen thousand." Called a new voice "Sixteen thousand dollars."

Everyone turned their attention towards the voice, by the doors, with his hand in the air, was Magnus Bane.

 

Alec's heart stuttered in his chest.

"Is that Magnus?" Called the hostess "can a contestant make a bid? You don't even have a paddle honey."

Magnus shrugged and then walked to the nearest table

"May I? Thanks." A woman gave her paddle number to him.

"Sixteen thousand US dollars to the pediatric ward, for Alexander Lightwood.' Magnus said clearly holding up paddle number nine.

"S-sold." The hostess said looking around for help. She hit her gavel down and Alec grinned in relief. There was a scattering applause as he walked off the stage.

"Well that was... I mean it is sixteen thousand dollars towards our cause..." His mother said to him as he went behind the curtain.

"Exactly." Alec said and he was sure he was dreaming. The next eligible man took to the stage and Alec peered at the crowd from the edge of the curtain.

A beautiful dark haired woman in a long red dress was having heated words with Magnus at the back of the room. She pushed past him and stormed out and Magnus put his head on his hands then followed her.

"For Raj... Four thousand dollars.... Sold!" 

The room applauded and Alec wanted to follow Magnus but refrained. Instead he grabbed a flute of champagne and downed it in one.


	2. Chapter 2

More than three weeks had passed and Alec had almost forgotten about his Bachelor Auction. Magnus had been given Alec's details and after that night nothing more had come of it. That suited Alec just fine. He was too busy with his career.

Alec had the morning off but found himself back in St Ithurial's. He could cry at the irony that this is where he would have to spend his free morning but Jace had broken his leg cast and Alec wouldn't expect his brother to get his cast replaced by himself, his brother being a surgeon would give Jace the perk of bypassing the waiting times.

"Only you could break a plaster cast." Alec said with a mocking sigh as he pushed Jace through the ER in a wheel chair.

Alec missed Jace's no doubt witty reply when his eye caught the patient board at the nurses station. According to the marker pen 'Magnus Bane' was in cubicle nine.

"Earth to Alec Lightwood!" 

Alec jumped and realised he had stopped pushing Jace.

"Sorry." Alec said and he resumed pushing Jace into his designated plaster bay.

"Are you okay?" Jace said as Alec bit his finger nail. Was it wrong of him to want to check in on Magnus? How many people were called Magnus Bane in New York? It had to be him.

"No- uh..yeah." Alec said shaking his head and clearing his attention back to his brother. "yes. I just saw a friend's name on the board outside."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Go and see if they're okay. You're a doctor after all. They can't stop you."

"I'm a surgeon, Jace." Alec said 

"Exactly, even better!" Jace replied 

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm here with you."

Before Jace could argue a nurse came in and began scolding Jace about not taking care of his fracture. Alec stood back and let the nursing staff do their job. He stared at the dried in splatters of old plaster marks on the floor as they began to remove the old cast.

"How about a fibre glass cast?" Alec suggested as they weighted up Jace's options "stronger and sturdier... He'll need that."

He went back into daydreaming about Magnus as Jace was tended to.

"I'll be right back." Alec said after fifteen minutes.

Jace nodded and Alec left. He flagged a tired looking nurse at the station.

"Hi." He said pulling his ID lanyard out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Mr Lightwood." She said reading it "what brings you to this department on a Friday morning?"

"My brother." Alec said "but I actually noticed a friend of mines name there..." He pointed to the board behind her "...Magnus Bane."

"Yes. He's just back from X-ray. Car accident."

Alec blinked rapidly. "He's okay?"

"Go on ahead and see him." The kind lady said "I'm sure he'd appreciate a friendly face."

Alec smiled at her and headed towards Magnus' cubicle. He was ridiculously nervous. 

He pulled the curtain back a fraction and peered in. Magnus was laying on a trolly. His head roughly bandaged over his right eye. 

"Alexander?" 

Alec sighed in relief and stepped inside, he pulled the curtain closed behind him.

"Magnus." Alec smiled 

Magnus looked delighted to see him but confused "is...you're a cardiologist...is my heart about to give out? I must admit it is suddenly beating rather fast...?"

Alec blushed and laughed "I'm here with my brother but I saw your name and I wanted to see that you were okay. I hope I'm not intruding?"

Magnus sat up quicky then grabbed his head. "No, don't go. Ouch!"

Alec made forward but stopped himself from touching Magnus

"You were in an accident?" Alec said 

"Taxi hit me on my way to work. My car Alexander, ruined!"

Alec sighed "hey, it's just a car. Thank god you're not seriously injured."

Alec grabbed the notes at the bottom of the bed and began reading. 

"Huh." He said scanning the pages. "You've been lucky. Plus you can get a new car."

Magnus smiled as he set the notes back down "now that does sound fun. Shopping for a new car!"

"Something fast and shiny?"

"You know me so well, Alexander." Magnus said "which is surprising as we still haven't met up yet. That's my bad. Busy time."

Alec nodded "yeah, I thought you might have changed your mind " He hoped he sounded casual

"Never." Magnus said too quickly and then he chuckled. He seemed as nervous as Alec felt.

They made small talk for a few minutes and Alec definitely became more and more concerned that Magnus was becoming more woozy; his speech slightly slurred.

"Magnus. Excuse me for a moment..." Alec retrieved a penlight from the nurses station and came back.

"Magnus I just want to check in your eyes, okay?"

Magnus nodded and Alec clicked the pen on and shone the light into Magnus' right eye. Then left and then right again.

"You're so close you could kiss me. The light maybe makes you closer, maybe, like seem closer I dunno. That's a neat little light." Magnus rambled sounding a little more woozy than before.

Alec smiled but ignored him. "Okay, follow my finger with your eyes."

Alec moved his finger up, down, left, right

"Magnus, you definitely have a concussion. Did someone talk to you about this?"  Alec asked 

"Doctor mode." Magnus laughed "kinda sexy, actually very sexy."

Alec was patient and just smiled "I'm going to talk to your nurse, I'll be back soon. Stay awake for me, okay? I'll be two seconds."

"One, two. Come back!" Magnus called as Alec left.

Alec organised a CT scan and then returned to Jace to tell him he'd be back later. Jace reassured him he was fine and Alec returned to Magnus.

"I stayed awake." Magnus said 

"I see that." Alec grinned 

"Do I get a reward?"  Magnus asked playfully 

"Hmm." Alec said "what kind of reward?"

"I bet you can come up with a few things I might like." Magnus replied and he bit his lip a little. Alec swallowed.

The curtain suddenly opened and the same nurse from before entered pushing a steel trolly.

"Okay hunny, time to get you patched up." She smiled

"But I want Alexander." Magnus said and Alec's heart pounded.

"What's that, Hun?" The nurse said as she sorted through her equipment

"I want Alexander to do me! He's a surgeon. I demand the best!" Magnus said and the nurse looked at Alec with raised eyebrows.

"Uh... I do do exquisite stitches actually." Alec said "although usually we prefer to use staples now but uh.. yeah I can do it."

The nurse handed Alec a pair of gloves, "I'll be back to check in on you. Okay?" 

 

"you got it." Alec said, she gave Magnus a shot of pain relief before she left.

Alec washed his hands and then gloved up. 

"Okay, let me have a look at what we're dealing with, Magnus." Alec said and he gently peeled the  gauze patch off Magnus head.

"You said 'We'." Magnus said sleepily

Magnus' cut was quite nasty "I did." Alec said as he reached for some cotton pads and saline "because we're a team. I'm going to clean you up and you're going to stay awake and tell me about something."

He squeezed the saline into the wound and then dabbed it "does that still hurt? The pain relief should have frozen it by now."

"It's okay." Magnus said "what do you wanna talk about, Alexander?"

Alec grabbed the sterile needle hook and then replied "tell me about Magnus Bane."

"Him." Magnus laughed and Alec pulled away "keep still for me."

"Yes, sir." Magnus said and he did. Alec set to work.

"So Magnus..."

"right he's...I'm- a lawyer. I like in Brooklyn, I have a cat called Chairman Meow. I had a silver Porsche 911 until an hour ago."

Alec tied off the first suture.

"Chairman Meow." Alec laughed "clever."  
He started the next one.

"He's ten." Magnus sighed "he's grumpy and pretensions and he loves me but don't tell him I said that okay?"

"I promise." Alec said 

He finished up the stitches while Magnus tired to convince him he was banned from Peru.

"And then before I knew it I was arrested and-"

Alec never got to hear the end of the story as the woman from the auction, Magnus' ex, arrived.

"I'm supposed to be at Zumba." She said as a greeting.

"I'm fine...by the way." Magnus said raising an eyebrow at her tone.

"if you're fine then why did they call me?" She said with a sigh. "Do not tell me I just drove here for nothing."

"Camille..." Magnus groaned

Alec cleared his throat

"Magnus has a concussion and is awaiting a CT scan. He has six stitches in his brow. He's lucky to be alive by the sound of it. His car is totalled."

Camille gave Alec a look and then turned back to Magnus.

"Fine." She said 

"I have surgery this afternoon so I better go." Alec said. He didn't want to leave. Especially now she was here 

"I'm going to need you to keep your full attention on Magnus, keep him talking, do not let him fall asleep until the nurses say it's safe." Alec said firmly. Camille was already checking her cell phone "Full attention." Alec clipped again and she set her phone down with a sarcastic sigh.

Magnus looked at Alec with red eyes "Alexander, I can't thank you enough. The kindness you have shown me..."

"Just doing my job." Alec said 

"No, you're not. You're here because you're a beautiful human and you've really made me smile through all of this and you literally sewed me back together and listened about chairman meows butt medicine."

Camille rolled her eyes "Magnus, you're rambling!"

"Concussion." Alec said. "Anyway I'll leave you now. Feel better. If you feel sick or dizzy please press the red button."

"Can you come back later?" Magnus asked "please?"

Alec cringed internally. He really couldn't. "I'm so sorry, I'm in surgery all evening and you'll probably be discharged by then." 

"I understand." Magnus sighed "oh and Alexander, I'd say I still have a few dollars left, right?" 

Alec couldn't contain his grin, he still couldn't believe Magnus spent sixteen thousand dollars for him. "Right."

He pulled the curtain closed behind him when he left. He took out his phone out to text Jace. Behind the curtain he heard Camille hiss. 

"Right. That's him. I thought he looked familiar." 

Before Magnus could answer Alec's phone began to ring so he rushed away from the curtain to answer it. 

Alec knew the rest of his day would drag now. All he really wanted was to stay with Magnus and make sure he was okay. He'd only known this man for a very short time. Literally spending less than two hours with him in total and somehow he felt like they knew each other. Like they had this connection. Alec rarely felt comfortable around anyone but his siblings. Yes, today would be hard. He needed to concentrate on his upcoming surgery.

His pager bleeped just as he reached his office. Alec immediately called back on the phone on his office desk. 

"Mr Lightwood, unfortunately this afternoon's surgery is cancelled."

"Cancelled. That's not good." Alec said seriously "it was a double bypass." 

"Unfortunately the anaesthetist is unwell and no one else is available at this time. Rescheduled for Wednesday."

"Wednesday." Alec repeated scribbling it down on a piece of paper. "Email me the details. Thanks Jane."

 

Alec took a second to re-evaluate this change of schedule. It seemed he was free for Magnus after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec woke with a start. Where was he?

He opened his bleary eyed and saw two staring right back into his own.

"Merr-oww." 

That's right. He was was at Magnus'. The cat hopped down and walked towards his food bowl. Alec got the impression he was supposed to follow.  

He sat up quickly and scrubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, handsome."

Alec smiled sheepishly "Sorry, I came home with you to look after you and I fell asleep. Great job."

"We both fell asleep." Magnus shrugged from the couch opposite. He was already put together. How could someone look so beautiful this early in the day.

"What time is it?" Alec asked, the sky still looked dark, Magnus' cat sloped off and left them.

"It's just gone 6am."  Magnus replied 

"How do you look like that at 6am?" Alec yawned 

Magnus smiled "like what?" He teased

Alec just pointed at Magnus as though that was explanation enough.

Magnus smiled and Alec thought he saw the creep of a blush. "dashing, handsome, perfection? Do tell!"

"Fishing for compliments?" Alec teased then he laughed. "Maybe all of the above."

"I woke up an hour ago." Magnus explained "so I figured I better stop watching the hot surgeon on my couch snoring and take a shower."

"Hey." Alec huffed, pretending he wasn't effected by Magnus saying he'd watched him sleeping "I don't snore."

"Sure you don't, darling." Magnus re-enacted the snore and Alec shook his head. 

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you. Seriously. No  joking right now, Alexander. You came back to me yesterday and not only drove me home you stayed and looked after me and bought me Chinese food! You're like an actual real life hero, like my own part angel on earth."

"Don't mention it." Alec said 

"But I will." Magnus continued "I honestly don't know anyone in New York these days that would even stop to help a practical stranger never mind do what you did." Magnus sighed "I mean my own-... well, Camille, she had other things to do last night, but you Alexander, you stayed with me."

"Well she did have that extra Pilates class to go to." Alec said bitterly. "So, you can uh Camille. You're back together?" 

Magnus sat back into the couch and sighed.

"Sorry, tell me to mind my own business..." Alec said quickly

"No" Magnus said earnestly "it's nice to have someone to talk to. We're dating I guess." Magnus said 

"You guess?" Alec pressed.

"Well, since the auction Camille asked me to give us one last try. I feel like I owe it to us to try." Magnus said

"You've been together a long time?" Alec asked 

"About seven years... On and off. Actually more off than on."

"You're not convincing me this is a good thing, Magnus." Alec said lightly

"I know right?" Magnus said "She's cheated on me twice that I know of and she can be cold and hard but then she can be so much fun and she pushes me to do more career wise and I don't know Alexander, there's just something about her." 

Alec nodded "you don't have to explain anything else. The heart wants what it wants, right?"

Alec felt crushing disappointment in Magnus' painfully honest answer. Camille was obviously what he wanted. Maybe Magnus was just a born flirt and he was taking his compliments to heart.

"What about you, Alexander?"

"Me? Dating? No. I don't think there's anyone out there for me." He tried to keep the bitterness from his voice

"Bull. Shit." Magnus said "Alexander you know you're talking shit right now! You're like the perfect man."

But not for you Alec thought painfully. "How's your head today anyway? Any double vision or nausea?"

"Uh-huh. No way are you changing the subject back to me." Magnus said loudly "I need to know that you know how gorgeous you are?"

"Magnus." Alec said sceptically "stop." 

"What time are you going to work for?" Magnus asked quickly

"Not for a couple of hours...?"

"Perfect. Get up." Magnus said jumping to his feet "let's get breakfast, there's this cute place down the road that opens twenty four hours. I am going to convince you how incredible you are and then I'm going to find you your perfect man."

Alec groaned "All before work?" 

"Well maybe just the first part." Magnus admitted

"Do I have any option here?" Alec asked. He didn't want a man. He wanted this man and he knew he wasn't getting him. Alec guessed having Magnus as a friend was better than not having him at all." 

Magnus grinned "get up Mr Lightwood. I have work to do "


	4. Chapter 4

"Great job everyone." Alec said sincerely as he observed the beating heart in the open chest cavity in front of him. Another job well done.

"You did the hard work Mr Lightwood." Replied one of his juniors

"Team effort as always." Alec corrected her "that's me. Underwood you close up, Penhallow observe this will be good for you to learn."

His team jumped back to work and Alec pulled off his gloves and threw them into the surgical bin before he scrubbed out.

He walked back to his office thinking about his stomach and wondering if it would be so wrong of him to get take out two days running. He tried not to think about Magnus, about how twenty four hours ago they were eating Chinese food from the cartons and talking about anything and everything. No, Magnus was dating and Alec had to get over this crush... Well it felt more that that but he shook that feeling off too, it was a stupid crush. Magnus was dating, Alec was just lonely and besides Magnus had spent their breakfast together talking about his friends he wanted to set Alec up with. 

As though to reinforce this message Alec sat down in his office and saw the messages on his phone from Magnus. They had formally exchanged numbers this morning.

"Hey it's me. I have just thought of the perfect guy for you. His name is Raj and he works for the same legal team as I do. He's single and looking to mingle Alexander. I'm sending him your number."

The next message was simply 

"Oh it's Magnus by the way. :)"

Alec laughed out loud at the last one. The next unfamiliar number popped up.

"Hi there. This is Raj, I hope Magnus told you about me? Anyway, he said he's gonna make my life hell unless I ask you out for a drink so how about it?"

 

Alec hit reply and then stopped, his thumb hovered over the keypad. He didn't want to date anyone right now. Anyone but Magnus. He shook that thought away and forced himself to reply.

"Hello Raj. I do believe Magnus was being serious about that threat so I feel the only solution to this situation is for us to grab a drink sometime?"

He hit send and almost immediately three little bubbles said Raj was typing back. Alec felt kind of nervous.

"How about now?" 

Alec hit reply and thanked the heavens he had a fresh shirt in his office. "Let's do it."

 

Alec woke up with a jerk.

"Sorry for the rude awakening." Raj said taking his hand off Alec's bare shoulder, "your pager has gone about five times now, figured it was important."

Alec rubbed his eyes "yeah, thanks." He sat up in Raj's bed and suddenly felt self conscious. His clothes were right across the room. "It's my work pager."

"I didn't know people still used those." Raj said settling back under the sheets.

"Only for work." Alec said sliding out from under the sheet. His body was stiff. He quicky walked and found his underwear and pulled them on. "Sorry I need to call back." Alec said grabbing his phone. "Do you mind?" He pointed to the balcony doors 

"Make yourself at home." Raj said 

Alec opened the door and closed it behind him. It was a beautiful morning. He sat on the fire escape and called work.

"What happened?" He asked

"Embolism. Forty two year old male. Can you do it?"

"Uh...sure. I'm about thirty minutes away. Get Underhill to open and begin."

 

He ended the call and went back indoors.

"You need to go?" Raj asked guessing it was an emergency

Alec nodded apologetically and Raj got out of bed.

"Get dressed, I'll make you some coffee." He said and he kissed Alec on the way past

"Thank you. I'm so sorry about this." Alec replied looking for his socks.

When he was dressed, and suitably fixed for work he walked out of the bedroom and found Raj again. He handed Alec an espresso and Alec took it greatfully.

"This has been fun." Alec said before taking a sip.

"I don't usually do this." Raj admitted 

Alec smiled and nodded at him. He looked shy now standing infront of Alec in only his boxers. 

"I don't either. I'm kind of surprised at myself." Alec replied

"You had a good time though?"

Alec rushed "yes. I did. Really I did."

"Because you were..." Raj blushed and ran his hand through his hair "it was really something, I'd like to do it again, sometime if you'd like to...that is." 

Alec nodded "I would."

"That's great."

Alec downed the rest of his coffee and set the mug down. "Sorry to rush off but... There's an open chest needing some attention."

Raj walked him to the room. 

"I'll call you?" Alec asked

"I'll answer." Raj said awkwardly

Alec leaned in and kissed him. 

"Bye." 

 

He drove to the hospital with his mind in overdrive. He had just hooked up with a complete stranger after two drinks, this wasn't something he did. He had to admit that Raj was hot. The dark hair and eyes was something he was on board for. Plus they had good sex. Alec certainly had been pent up after fantasising about Magnus since the auction. Maybe he had gotten Magnus out of his system now and they could concentrate on being friends now.

 

It was evening by the time Alec had finished up work. He didn't check his phone until he was sitting in the carpark.

He had a few messages to catch up on but immediately he clicked on Magnus' name.  
The first in today's thread was a photo message of large gift basket full of a variety of muffins.  A large red bow and gingham cloth poking out decoratively.

He read the next messages.

"Thanks for these Alexander." Read the first one; He hadn't sent Magnus a gift basket. He read on.

"Raj didn't come to work today but these arrived on my desk come lunchtime with a thank you note. Care to explain?"

Alec flushed and read three more texts from Magnus demanding details

"I was in surgery." Alec typed "oh lord what did the note say?" He hit send 

Immediately Magnus replied "oh good hope it went well, I thought you were just holding out on me. It said 'Magnus I can never thank you enough -Raj' You dog Alexander, what did you do to him to warrant me recieving such a basket of baked goods?"

Alec typed back "Save me a muffin, apparently I've earned it."

"Details! My mind has been in overdrive all day." Came Magnus' next text

Alec sat in his car in the parking lot and flushed. Had Magnus actually been picturing him having sex all day. The thought made him oddly satisfied. 

"I'd had a busy day at work before that." Alec typed back "maybe he'll send you that new car you need the next time I'm actually refreshed for a date."

Magnus sent him a surprised emoji followed by a text. "I bid you goodnight now before I get even more hot and bothered thinking about you."

"I'm going to ask him out next weekend, pick that new car out Bane." 

 

Alec put his phone away then and drove himself home. What was he doing? He was back to thinking about Magnus, especially now he was hot and bothered by Alec with another guy. He wondered if Magnus was jealous or if he was just messing Alec around. No, it didn't seem like Magnus' style, he remembered the hurt in his voice when he told Alec about Camille messing him around. 

Was Magnus actually jealous?


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus walked slightly in front of Alec as they strolled through the car showroom. Alec wasn't really into cars but couldn't resist spending time with Magnus. He seemed to be in an overly excited mood today and Alec was feeling it. Magnus was so infectious when it came to his mood.   
They had been hanging out a lot over the past few weeks and Alec knew he had a new friend. He'd always been too awkward in his own skin for making friends easily but that didn't seem to bother Magnus. He genuinely seemed to want to spend all his free time with Alec and Alec couldn't remember being this content in his life.

"Alexander!" Magnus said as he sashayed in front of Alec, Alec lifted his eyes from Magnus' ass with a guilty blush.

"What?" He said quickly, afraid he'd just been caught out.

"Look at this beauty." 

Alec looked at the car Magnus was excited about. He had to admit it was nice.

"Get in." Magnus said excitedly and he hopped right into the driver seat.  
Alec obeyed and rounded to the passenger side. 

The leather seats squeaked as they made themselves comfortable.

"What do you think?" Magnus asked

"Look you can warm your seat." Alec said pointing to the button.

"Handy." Magnus said with a grin "but what's the back seats like, spacious enough?"

Alec coughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on." Magnus whispered

"What are you-Magnus!" Alec scolded as Magnus began clambering over his headrest and dropping onto the leather backseat.

"Get back here!" Magnus hissed

Alec looked guiltily around. Everyone else in the show room looked busy enough, no one was looking their way. He swivelled around in his seat and got onto his knees.

"Move over!" Alec commanded as Magnus was right in the middle of the back seat. 

"Stop fussing and get over here!" Magnus sighed and he grabbed Alec under the arms and hauled him.

"Jesus, Magnus..." Alec said half winded as he fell awkwardly onto Magnus' lap.

"This is perfect." Magnus said holding Alec's waist and forcing him to stay straddling his lap. "This is the perfect backseat."

Alec laughed awkwardly and struggled against Magnus' hold on him. Magnus was grinning.

"Magnus...come on." Alec complained, Magnus let up and Alec slid to his left onto his backside.

Immediately Magnus flipped himself up and climbed onto Alec, this time he was straddling Alec. Alec closed his eyes for a second as Magnus' crotch rubbed exactly where Alec wanted it to.

"Yes." Magnus purred "this is perfect. This is my car."

"Why are you...what's this all about?" Alec said staying stiff as a board under Magnus body. 

"Just checking the dimensions is all." Magnus said innocently as he placed his hands on each side of Alec's head. He was looking at Alec in the way Alec always wanted him to and he had to look away.

"What have I got to do with this?" Alec mumbled 

Magus lifted one hand and touched Alec's chin, making sure Alec looked at him.

"Flirt with me." Magnus said 

Alec swallowed and struggled to remember his words.

"Come on Alexander, you always used to flirt with me and I miss it." 

"I... I didn't, I don't flirt with you." Alec rambled

"Yes." Magnus said lowly "you do. You know you do." He leaned impossibility closer and Alec's heart was thundering "Flirt with me." He whispered in Alec's ear

Despite himself Alec let his arms slide around Magnus thighs. He was forgetting that they were in a show room and that he had trained himself to be careful around Magnus since he'd been seeing Raj.

"Why do you need me to flirt with you?" Alec said and his voice was steadier than it had been since they got into the back.

"I don't know, Alexander, why do I?" Magnus bit back

"I asked you first." Alec said raising one eyebrow and looking right up into Magnus' beautiful face. Magnus was looking down at him like he had hung the stars "Actually Magnus Bane, why did you spend sixteen thousand dollars to have me for one night and then never do a damn thing about it?"

"You know why." Magnus said gently and he loosened his thighs around Alec slightly. 

"I do." Alec said a little bitterly

"You're flirting with me again." Magnus smiled a little then he said quieter "I've missed it, you stopped when you got together with Raj."

"You did that, remember." Alec said gently and he slid one hand up into the small of Magnus back and pressed one finger into the hollow there "you."

"I did." Magnus said pressing himself into Alec as Alec's finger touched him "with good reason, you weren't seeing yourself clearly. I had to make you see how amazing you are." He placed his palm over Alec's thumping heart.

"And why was that?" Alec asked quickly "and I'm hardly 'with' Raj, we've only been out a couple of times."

"You took him home the first night." Magnus said a little sadly

"Why wouldn't I?" Alec asked; he was asking a lot of questions in this car and while Magnus was still astride him. "You set us up...I don't understand why you're saying these things like...like you're jealous or something. You're with Camille, Magnus, this isn't...what are you doing?"

"You're right." Magnus said lightly and he reached over and opened the door, he slid away and Alec lifted both this hands off him like he'd been burned. Magnus managed to slide out onto the tiles gracefully then he held the door wide open for Alec to follow.

Alec scrambled out, he was red and a little upset. What had just happened?

Magnus leaned on the car door for a second "You should know. I broke up with Camille over a week ago. For good." He then closed the door with a little slam. 

Alec was startled both my the revelation and by Magnus turning on his heel and marching off.

"I didn't know." Alec said pointlessly as Magnus was out of ear shot. Magnus was approaching a balding man with a smile. Alec walked towards them slowly 

"I want to buy this car." Magnus said brightly 

"An excellent choice!" The man said waving his clipboard at it. "Let's go into my office and get the paperwork then you can go right out into the lot and get one."

"Oh." Magnus said following the man "thing is I really want that one." 

"The show car?" The sales man said with raised eyebrows

"Yes." Magnus said confidentiality "I really want that one. It feels like there's history in it, it's hard to explain."

"I'll see what I can do." The man said holding his office door open, clearly he thought Magnus was odd.

"Alexander, are you coming?" Magnus said turning to him as though the last fifteen minutes didn't happen.

"Uh-huh sure... If you want me to?" Alec said 

Magnus smiled "Of course I do. Come on."

Alec followed him into the office feeling a little bewildered.

"I'll get my secretary to get you coffees." The sales man said 

Magnus smiled happily at Alec and they both took a seat.

Alec suddenly had the beginnings of a migraine. This day had taken a turn.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec sprayed some after shave onto his wrists and then rubbed them around his jugular.   
He slipped into the dark blue shirt Magnus insisted he buy a few weeks back and fastened the buttons bar a couple at the top. He was going out with Raj.   
It would have been a date except Alec had called him that afternoon and told him he couldn't see him anymore. To his surprise Raj seemed to take it well, he even suggested they went for dinner anyway, as friends, just to get the closure they needed. Alec really didn't want to go after his frustrating morning with Magnus at the car showroom but he felt he owed it to Raj, he didn't want to be that dick who broke up over the phone and avoided the ex for the rest of eternity.

Alec was jilted from his thoughts when the door rapped loudly. He checked the time; it was only eight pm, plus Raj said he'd meet him at the bar.

Alec dropped the shoe he was looking at and padded barefoot to the living room. The door banged again.

"Hold on." He muttered 

At his apartment door Alec was startled to see Magnus through the peep glass.

"Magnus?" Alec said wrenching the door open. "Why are you wet? What's wrong?"

"It's raining Alex-xander" Magnus said as he pushed past him 

"Are you drunk?" Alec asked in surprise as Magnus dropped onto the couch and placed his face into his hands. "You're drunk. Please say you didn't drive here? Magnus?"

Magnus shook his head which was still in his hands.   
"No." He said thickly and Alec's stomach dropped. He sounded like he was crying.

Immediately a flare of panic surged through Alec, he was so bad at this; feelings! He was the worst person for comfort, but right now all he wanted to do was that. He needed to make sure Magnus was okay.

He went and sat close to him on his couch and then hesitantly placed one hand on Magnus' hunched back.

Before he could ask what was wrong Magnus dropped his hands and looked at Alec with swollen eyes.

"Please don't go out with him tonight." He hiccuped, a fat tear rolled from his right eye.

This was the last thing Alec had expected Magnus to say, maybe at some level he hoped for it.

"Please." Magnus said again and he grabbed for Alec's wrist.

"Magnus " Alec said sadly "why have you gotten yourself into such a state?"

Magnus shrugged and his chest rattled with two little steading sobs 

"I just wanted to forget that you were going out with him tonight and I went to a bar and I drowned my sorrows until I realise that no matter how much I drink tonight I can't drown this feeling I have for you." 

"Magnus..." He reached and held the hand that was still gripping his other wrist.

"... I've done it all wrong and I know it's all my fault and I pushed you towards him because I had made the biggest mistake by letting Camille convince me to give her another try and I just thought that if you had someone then it would make me realise that I can't have you and I would forget that tightening in my chest I got that night when I saw you at the auction but then..." 

Magnus swallowed loudly and took a deep breath to continue and Alec knew he should stop him and calm him down but he also needed to hear this so he just gripped Magnus' hand even tighter and let him go on

"And then when I saw you in the ER and you just took care of me like it was nothing and my chest was getting tighter and I had to know you even if it was just as a friend and you were even more amazing than I had imagined and that day, remember- at my office and you called to ask if I'd gotten my stitches removed and I said no cause I was too snowed under with my case...you remember?- and then you just arrived with bagels and coffee at my desk and you took them out because you didn't want them to thicken and scar and who even does that? Who just comes across town and takes out someone's stitches at their computer? You do!"

Magnus seemed to have rambled himself into silence for the moment and he was looking at Alec and he knew he had to speak now.

"I had no idea." He said honestly 

"How?" Magnus asked 

"Because I just thought you were flirty like that was your personality and when you said you'd gotten back with Camille, it felt like you were besotted with her or something and I knew you didn't think of me like that."

"Camille." Magnus sniffed "that night of the bachelor auction she seemed so upset that I bid for you. We talked and she wanted to give us another shot, I was so stupid to say yes, I guess I just felt that if she was jealous of me bidding that maybe she did have feelings for me again. It's been... She was actually trying really hard but I knew I'd made a mistake right away. I couldn't stop thinking of you, that's why I broke it off for good, she was upset but I don't ever want to be the person who strings someone along like she did to me."

"Why didn't you tell me that you split up?" Alec asked 

"Because I was afraid that I would tell you why, that I can't stop thinking about you and make things uncomfortable with Raj." 

Alec wanted to laugh 

"Magnus...Raj and I well there isn't a Raj and I. Not really." Alec sighed he ran his thumb over Magnus' hand in his. "It was just sex, I was frustrated and I actually called him today and broke it off. We were going out to sort things out."

"Don't go." Magnus said quickly, he wasn't crying anymore but his eyes were still glazed. "Stay with me. I need to tell you how I feel about you!"

"Hey...shh, you already said plenty, it's alright..." 

"I did?" Magnus asked looking confused

"You're so drunk." Alec reminded him gently 

"But am I wrong, Alexander? You feel what I feel?" He asked looking vulnerable

"Magnus, you know I do. It's been so hard not to grab you and kiss you every second we've spent together." Alec confirmed

"Don't go to him..." Magnus said quietly and he was moving closer. So close that Alec could see a tiny tear still clinging to his lower lash. 

He honestly didn't know who made the last move forward but Magnus' lips were now shaping over his own.  
Everything stopped. Time. The world. His heart.

"Alexander." Magnus breathed as they parted and then they kissed again softly. Once. Twice. 

And then Magnus was pushing him back into the couch and he tasted the bite of whiskey from his mouth as they crashed together.   
Alec couldn't stop himself from holding Magnus tighter and Magnus was putting his thumb against his bottom lip and begging for entry. Their tongues pushed together gently despite the urgency of the kissing.  
It was only when Magnus popped a few buttons on his new shirt that Alec came to his senses.

"Wait...wait...mmm...Magnus..."

Magnus was panting "what's wrong?" 

Alec forced himself to de-tangle from Magnus  and stand up.

Magnus jumped up too and wrapped his arms around himself in protection. "You've changed your mind about us?"

"No!" Alec said and he stepped closer and broke Magnus' hold on himself. "You're drunk...it's not right."

"No no no." Magnus said cupping Alec's face "I'm fine, I meant every single word!"

"I know." Alec said nodding "it's just not right. When you're sober then... There's no rush, okay?"

Magnus nodded. "Do you want me to go?"

"No. Stay." He hesitated "but I'm going to go and see Raj. Not for dinner but just for drinks. I need to finish things properly. Please understand."

Magnus nodded sadly "you're a good man, Alexander."

"Come on." Alec said "you can sleep it off here."   
He pulled Magnus towards his bedroom.

"This isn't quite how I pictured dragging you to bed " Alec said lightly, he pulled the sheets back and indicated for Magnus to get in.

"But you pictured us in bed?" Magnus said sounding more like himself, he was kicking his shoes off "do tell?"

Alec blushed and pulled him close by the belt.   
"Get some sleep." Their lips ghosted together and Alec pulled away with a smug smile when Magnus tried to chase his lips.  
He pushed Magnus down onto the mattress and then threw the sheets over him messily.

"Wait for me." Alec told him. He wasn't done talking about this and he'd prefer to do it when Magnus was fully alert.

"I'm not going anywhere." Magnus promised

"Good." Alec smiled and he felt a burst of hope in his chest that he hadn't had in a while.

He grabbed his shoes and a jacket.

"Alexander?" Magnus said sounding half gone 

"Yes?" 

"Would it be too much if I asked for a goodbye kiss?" 

Alec zipped up his jacket, ready for the rain.

He turned back and leaned down over the bed and pressed one lingering kiss on Magnus' lips.

They both sighed happily.


End file.
